onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Abbott
Richard Abbott | years = 1977–81, 1986–87 | first = | last = | creator = Gordon Russell | image1 = | caption1 = Jeffrey Byron as Richard Abbott | alias = | classification = Former, regular | introducer = | occupation = Journalist European bureau chief of The Banner (1979—) Interim CEO of Lord Enterprises (1986) | family = Lord | residence = Paris, France | parents = | siblings = | spouse = Becky Lee Hunt (1978–81) | children = | stepchildren = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = }} Richard Abbott is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. The role was originated on the series in January 1977 by actor Luke Reilly. The sororal nephew of Victor Lord and first cousin to Victor's heroine-daughter Victoria Lord, the role last appears onscreen in January 1987 portrayed by actor Jeffrey Byron. Casting Luke Reilly originated the role of Richard on-screen in January 1977, playing the role through 1979. Robert S. Woods originally auditioned with then-executive producer Joseph Stuart for the recast of Richard Abbott opposite Erika Slezak as fictional cousin Victoria "Viki" Lord Riley, but the role was cast to Keith Langsdale. Langsdale first appeared onscreen February 1980, who was subsequently fired from the coveted role in April and replaced with Robert Gribbon in episodes beginning June 1980. Gribbon went on to play Richard continually through 1981. In January 1986, actor Jeffrey Byron assumed the role and last appeared in 1987. Character development Introduced as the charming son of Victor Lord's sister, Gwendolyn Lord Abbott, Richard (Reilly) comes to Llanview and soon begins work in the family business working for Viki's Banner newspaper. Becky Lee Hunt (Jill Voight) arrives in Llanview soon afterward in pursuit of a country music career, falling in love with wealthy Richard. Dr. Dorian Lord (Claire Malis) and Edwina Lewis (Margaret Klenck) both pursue Richard, but he proposes marriage to Becky Lee. , final recast of Richard Abbott]] A jealous Edwina travels to Becky Lee's native North Carolina, uncovering her to be married. Edwina returns to Llanview with Luke Jackson (Marshall Borden), her estranged redneck husband. Meanwhile, Richard and Becky Lee marry in the November 7, 1978. Viki's husband and Banner chief editor Joe Riley (Lee Patterson) then offer Richard a job managing the newspaper's European bureau. In October 1979 before leaving for Europe with Becky Lee, Richard is caught in a jealous nighttime confrontation with Luke. Luke severely injures Richard, causing him a fractured skull. Luke is later killed in a shootout with Ed Hall (Al Freeman, Jr.). He undergoes major brain surgery in October 1979, after which the two leave for Paris. The married couple returns to Llanview in February 1980, with Richard's (Keith Langsdale) marriage to Becky Lee (Mary Gordon Murray) falling apart. Richard enlists reformed prostitute Karen Wolek (Judith Light) to investigate Becky Lee's escapades. Karen soon uncovers Becky Lee becoming romantically-involved with the simmering flame of Tina Clayton (Andrea Evans), Johnny Drummond (Wayne Massey). Richard leaves again for Paris after he and Becky Lee divorce in September 1981. Back in Llanview in January 1986, debonair Richard (Jeffrey Byron) returns and becomes involved with newly-uncovered cousin Tina Lord. After proposing marriage, Tina accepts in June of that year, later reneging in July upon learning friend and crush Cord Roberts (John Loprieno) was the first-born son of Viki's then-husband, Clint Buchanan (Clint Ritchie). Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Lord Family